darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1103
Julia hypnotizes Daphne and learns that Rose Cottage will be destroyed that night. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood as it looks in the present. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman are still searching desperately for a way to avert the catastrophe that threatens to destroy the great house in 1970. But as events unfold, they both fear that they are fighting a losing battle. On this night, they have removed two children from the house to the sanitarium at Windcliff. Both children have been possessed by spirits from the 19th century. And as Julia will soon discover, that even at Windcliff, their lives are still in grave danger. Julia gets past Quentin and discovers Daphne and Tad performing a strange ceremony. Act I Julia is shocked and wonders how Daphne is alive, and realizes that Quentin has been hiding information from her and Barnabas. She orders Quentin and Tad out of the room, and then asks many questions. Daphne doesn't reveal any information, but Julia tells her she knows that Collinwood will soon be destroyed and everyone will die. Daphne agrees to go to the Old House and tell her everything she knows, but warns her that there is nothing she can do to bring David and Hallie back. Act II The next morning, Quentin tries to comfort Daphne at the Old House. Daphne wants to get out of the house, but Quentin tells her he can't let her go because he knows she is trying to bring Gerard back to life. He feels that nothing good will happen if Gerard is brought back, but Daphne says it must be done to save the children. Julia arrives, much to the disgust of Daphne, but Julia assures her the children are safe. She tells Quentin to go to Collinwood to call Stokes and have him come to the Old House. Meanwhile, Tad and Carrie are staring out a window at Windcliff, wondering how long they will be kept there. Tad wants to try the ceremony again, but Carrie says they can't do that without Daphne. After pondering their future, Tad decides they will attempt to escape from Windcliff at nightfall. Act III At the Old House, Julia begins questioning Daphne, but she continues to be evasive. Daphne confesses she isn't telling her anything out of fear for what Gerard might do. Julia asks Daphne if she was ever in love with Gerard in the past. Daphne thinks the question is irrelevant, but Julia says it depends on the answer. That night, the children break out of Windcliff and end up in the woods. Tad tells Carrie that Collinwood is only a few miles away, but they aren't going there. They instead need to get as far away from Collinsport as possible. Back at the Old House, Julia continues to ask Daphne questions about her life in the 19th century, and asks for a comparison between the current Quentin and the one she knew. Daphne tells her the present Quentin is much more loving than the one who lived in 1840. Just then, Quentin walks in, but Julia notices Stokes isn't with him. Quentin regretfully informs her that Stokes has inexplicably left for Europe. Act IV Julia becomes even more convinced that the catastrophe is soon coming, and wonders why Stokes didn't notify anyone that he was leaving. Tad and Carrie arrive at the cemetery and enter an abandoned crypt. Tad says they will rest here for the night, even though Carrie is frightened at just the thought of being in a graveyard. As they walk around the crypt, they find a coffin, and Tad wonders how long it has been since the crypt has been in use. Moments later, the coffin starts to open and the children hide behind a pillar. The vampire rises from the coffin and exits the crypt, and the children emerge from hiding. The children decide to wait before leaving in case the vampire is still outside. Later, the children walk through the woods as the dogs howl loudly. They stumble upon a dead man who appears to have been attacked by the vampire. Carrie remembers a similar event that happened in 1840. Tad remembers the event as well, and they run towards town. At the Old House, Julia decides to hypnotize Daphne after her questioning tactics fail to work. Once under Julia's power, Daphne reveals that she will be the one who will be murdered prior to the destruction of Collinwood, but not before Rose Cottage is destroyed. Julia asks her when Rose Cottage will be destroyed, and Daphne tells her it will happen tonight. Memorable quotes : Daphne: I'll go, but I'm not going to let you destroy Tad and Carrie to bring David and Hallie back. Dramtis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * David Henesy as David Collins / Tad Collins * Kathy Cody as Hallie Stokes / Carrie Stokes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1101. * Closing credits scene: Abandoned crypt. *The victim of the vampire is not named, nor is either the victim or the vampire credited. Story * Quentin and Julia learn that Professor Stokes has suddenly left for Europe, which is further evidence the Destruction of Collinwood is coming. * Daphne does not answer if she thinks the Quentin of the present day is the reincarnation of the 1840 Quentin, but she does say that the 1840 Quentin had a will of iron, was hard to get to know and was more aggressive. The modern Quentin is gentler and easier to get to know. * Carrie and Tad remember vampire attacks occurring in 1840. Two vampires will later be seen during that time: Barnabas and Roxanne Drew. * The crypt containing the vampire's coffin is a few miles from Collinwood. * Doctor Thompson has been treating David at Windcliff Sanitarium. He later appears in the audio dramas ''Dreaming of the Water'' and ''The Lucifer Gambit''. * Daphne predicts the destruction of Rose Cottage will happen tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * The reprise of the previous episode is different: Tad is wearing shoes and is not down on his knees. There are different shots, and Quentin is at the door as Julia enters. * Grayson Hall flubs Professor Stokes name as "Spokes". * Tad says to Carrie that the crypt they enter "hasn't been used for a long time," yet a wall torch is burning when they enter. * When Julia is hypnotizing Daphne, Kate Jackson doesn't seem to be looking directly at the medallion. * When Julia is asking Daphne who will be murdered, at one point she mistakenly says "who is the murderer?" rather than "who will be murdered?" * Ohrbach's is misspelled as Orhbach's in the credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1103 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1103 - The Center of the Light Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes